A Better Universe
by Mysty Star
Summary: Not an actual story at the moment. Coming soon though. Just a really long: What if the Zillo Beast had eaten Chancellor Palpatine? Really fits into the Star Wars all media types category but whatever. Mentions events in the movies, in The Clone Wars, and in Rebels. Might eventually become a story. We'll see.
Can we just stop for a minute and imagine the Star Wars universe if the Zillo beast had managed to eat Palpatine (towards the end of season two)?

Like, just picture it.

Chancellor Palpatine is dead.

The Republic is in chaos. The Chancellor is dead. An emergency chancellor is immediately appointed, and Bail Organa humbly agrees to take the position.

Dooku is lost. His master is dead, leaving the Count adrift. He continues to try to fight, but without the advantage of knowing the Republic's plans ahead of time, the Separatists start losing. Badly.

Dooku gets desperate.

So desperate, that when Chancellor Organa once more extends an offer to negotiate peace, Dooku accepts.

There's equal representation for the Republic and the Separatists. Padme Amidala and Bail Organa for the Republic. Dooku, with Mr. and Mrs. Bonteri, along with their son, Lux, for the Separatists. The Jedi chosen to oversee the negotiations are Obi-Wan and Anakin and Ahsoka.

Dooku has realized that this galaxy will be much different than what Sidious envisioned. Compromises will have to be made. Besides that, Dooku is tired of fighting Sidious' fights. Perhaps negotiating with the Republic will actually help.

Negotiations begin. The involved parties are people who have, for the most part, seen firsthand the devastation of the war. All are determined to iron out a peace treaty. And finally, when those from the Republic and the Separatists and even the Jedi are satisfied, Padme brings up the situation of the clone troopers. Dooku dismisses them, but the Bonteri's are curious. Rex is called in, and after answering a few questions from those gathered, leaves again. And so the clones are included in the new negotiations.

Because these negotiations are not simply for an end to the war. A New Republic is being made, a better one. Republicans and Separatists and Jedi and even a clone work together to ensure a better future for everyone in the galaxy.

Finally, close to a month later, the news is broadcasted to all corners of the galaxy, on all channels.

The war is over. Peace has been achieved. There is a New Republic.

Slowly, planet by planet, the new law is signed. Planet by planet, the Separatists come back. Droid armies and factories are decommissioned. Jedi and clones return to Coruscant.

Everything is falling into place.

The dark that has been clouding the Force fades away, leaving the Jedi stronger in the Force.

Slavery is outlawed, and this time, that law is enforced. The Zygerrian Empire is forced to free all their slaves. The Hutts are forced to do the same. No longer will their slavery be tolerated. After some compensation, the slavers agree.

The Banking clan is found to have supported both sides of the war, which enrages some. The control of the Banking clan is given to one Rush Clovis.

Savage Oppress is never chosen.

Boba Fett doesn't manage to get near Windu.

The Jedi return to the Temple.

Anakin and Ahsoka both must learn to live the slower life, life without constant fighting and war. They learn together, with Obi-Wan's help. Anakin, without constant fighting, and without the overshadowing of Palpatine, mediates more than he used to. He works through some things. Ahsoka slowly adjusts to Temple life. It's hard, not just for her, but many Padawans, who have only known the war.

But they adjust.

Barriss never bombs the Temple, or loses faith in the Republic. In fact, her doubts are soothed by the changes made to the galaxy since the end of the war.

The Jedi once again become keepers of the peace.

Anakin, without the shadow of the Dark side over him, feels better than ever. He opens back up to Obi-Wan, who in return, opens up to him. The two become closer than ever.

So close in fact, that Anakin finally gets the courage, about a year after the war has ended, to tell Obi-Wan about Padme.

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan already knew. So did Ahsoka. And the entire 501st. (Anakin stares as Rex face palms when Fives cheerfully informs Anakin he wasn't that good at keeping secrets.)

He and Obi-Wan talk about, in between their duties. After all, rebuilding the society of an entire galaxy is not easy.

Then Padme tells Anakin she's pregnant. He tells Obi-Wan, who says what's he's been saying for quite a few months now, that they must go to the Council.

The two do so.

To their surprise, Yoda speaks before them. Once peace had settled, the Grand Master had had a vision of Dagobah, and had gone to the planet no one knew of. He'd returned, but hadn't really told anyone what had happened.

Yoda tells them he was given a glimpse of an alternate timeline, one where the war went very differently. He tells them the Jedi must change. In the other world, the other time, the Jedi Order fell. Yoda tells them that like the New Republic, the galaxy needs a New Jedi Order.

It's hard at first, especially for older Jedi, set in their ways. But eventually, they all adjust. The younger Jedi are happier.

Attachment is no longer evil in the Jedi's eyes. Healthy attachment is encouraged even. The Jedi grow and expand. There's a healthy glow about the Temple.

Anakin is not kicked out of the Order. He's reprimanded, and has to help out in the mess for three months as punishment.

On a planet in the Mid Rim, close to the Outer Rim, a baby boy is born to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. The boy's name is Ezra.

When Luke and Leia Skywalker are born, they are not a ship with a dying mother and a dark father.

Instead, they are born in the hospital on Coruscant, with a healthy mother and a light father, with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Rex and Padme's handmaidens and Bail and Jar Jar and C-3PO and R2-D2 there.

Anyone with Force sensitivity can tell that the twins are powerful.

Order 66 is never given.

The chips are eventually discovered, and safely removed.

A way is found to get the clone's aging to standard aging.

Ahsoka becomes a Knight.

Anakin becomes a Master, and he could not be prouder.

Ahsoka gives her silka beads to Anakin. After being Knighted, she gets permission to visit Shili. She comes back wearing a new headdress of akul teeth. She gives her old one to Plo Koon, who first brought her to the Jedi Temple.

Caleb Dume becomes a Knight, making his master Depa Billaba proud.

Barriss Offee becomes a Knight, and starts studying to become a Healer.

Clones get citizenship and lives of their own. They get official names, can get jobs of whatever kind they like. Some become shopkeepers, librarians, repairmen, speeder bike racers, anything they want.

On the planet Ryloth, Cham agrees to let his daughter Hera become a pilot.

Ahsoka's lightsabers break when she is saving civilians from a landslide. She goes to Illum for new crystals.

She returns with lightsabers that have white blades.

The Lasats are not wiped out.

Knight Caleb Dume, on a mission to Lothal, encounters the Bridger's. He reports their son is strong with the Force.

The Bridger's agree to let Ezra go to the Coruscant Jedi Temple.

Luke and Leia begin developing their Force powers. They move into the Temple. Padme goes and gets permission to share Anakin's quarters.

The Jedi change their rules, so that parents and younglings can spend time together, and the parents are always allowed to visit their kid at the Temple.

The time for Jedi younglings to become Padawans comes again. Leia, at this point, has expressed her wish to work in the Senate with her mother. She goes to the Jedi Temple to learn to control her Force sensitivity, but does not go down the path to become a Jedi. Her brother does though. And so does Ezra Bridger.

Knights Ahsoka Tano and Caleb Dume feel a pull regarding the younglings-soon-to-be-Padawans. They both step forward to take a Padawan.

Ahsoka takes Luke Skywalker.

Caleb takes Ezra Bridger.

Healer Barriss Offee takes a Padawan interested in healing.

Ventress, without Sidious and Dooku, turns to the life of a bounty hunter. She's one of the good ones. (Though she'll never admit it.)

Duchess Satine Kryze finally allows herself to listen to her heart. She and Obi-Wan share many a cup of caf together.

A boy on Corellia becomes a pilot. He ends up being a cargo hauler. His name is Han Solo.

At one point, he makes a stop on Kashyyyk. When he leaves the planet, he has a co-pilot named Chewbacca.

Anakin gets in touch with his family on Tatooine. Beru and Owin are living pretty happily as moisture farmers.

Cut Lawquane no longer has to hide. He and his family live happily on Saleucami.

Alderaan is never destroyed.

The galaxy, instead of being torn apart, is whole and beautiful.

People are brought together. Change is made for the better.

It's not always perfect. It's hard sometimes.

But it's infinitely better than what could have happened had the war continued.


End file.
